Gone to Hell: Darkness
by KoolKat SuperStar DareDevil
Summary: 1000 years from now the world is in disaster and the city is divided. The only ones who can put the world in balance again, and restore the peace, are the ones that THEY are trying to exterminate. Can the world be saved? Or will it fall into the eternal darkness that the Gods have foretold since the beginning of time?
1. Prologe: Joining the Fight

**December 13, 3007**

Heat, hunger, exhaustion. That's all we felt. The heat of the seemingly endless Wasteland. The hunger of not having ate since we left Kiiako Village, 2 weeks ago. The earth's power was our only strength. The only thing that kept us from dying days ago. We've lived this long but if we don't get food soon we'll, without question, die. As the night fell we saw what we left Kiiako for: Akairaa City. As we walked into Akairaa we found ourselves walking straight into hell. Guards roamed the street, and every one of them has a gun. Finger on the trigger ready to pull it in a millisecond's notice. I guess someone saw one of our marks because suddenly the guards were on us, guns at the ready. Without thinking I ran and Deviata wasn't far behind. The guns fired without a second thought. We got around a corner and the guards ran right passed us. "They could use a little less muscle and a little more brain." Deviata had an amused smirk on her face. We walked away and avoided anywhere the guards would look for us. It wasn't until the moon was high in the sky that we realized we didn't have somewhere to sleep. We sat at the water front near the pumping station. Although we were on the wrong side of the wall. KATEEW! A gun shot rang, and we were at a dead end. Running wasn't really an option, so we jumped in the water. Swimming wasn't Deviata's strong point but she held her own. When we reached the shore we didn't hesitate to start running. Through the maze of a city. Only to find ourselves lost and the guard behind us. We ran down the left street and more shots rang. KATSEEW! KATSEEW! KATS- I froze. That last shot didn't hit the wall or ground. I turned to find Deviata on the ground... with a shot in her leg. "Go on without me. There's no point in both of us getting captured!" I hesitated... and ran the other way, away from my sister. I didn't know where I was going so I just closed my eyes and ran. My heart was racing, but I couldn't stop. I stopped when I landed flat on my ass. When I looked up I saw a muscular guy with a wrench and he offered a hand to help me up "Now what's a pretty thing like you doing in a place like this? And at night to boot."  
"Guards. Sister. Shot" I was so out of breath that I couldn't make a full sentence.  
"Yeah these guards hate people being out-" he trailed off and I followed his eyes, right to my mark. "So you like electricity?"  
"Aren't you gonna tell the guards on me?" I was still panting but not as heavy now.  
"No. I'm not like them." he looked around and then pulled down the left side of his shirt. "I'm a freedom Fighter."  
"Freedom Fighter? What's that?"  
"We're a rebellion against the guards and their leader." I raised an eyebrow "We could use people like you who can do stuff out of the norm."  
"If it means those guards will pay I'm in." a devious smirk crawled its way into my smile.  
"Welcome to the fight!" he started walking away and made a motion with his hand that told me to follow him. "By the way my name's Maximus." I stuck my hand out. "Angell."

**May 16, 3013**

"Move it!" A hard jab to my back that made me grunt with the force. Azalea on the other hand sounded like she was going to collapse or something from the sound she made. The guard knew by now that we were connected in some way. We were being escorted by some of the Elite guards because we were "freaks" the only known ones in Akairaa. The only known people who could control and manipulate one or more of the elements. Our abilities were for fire and water. I took after my mother who was a pure water. I do have some control over fire but Azalea has that as her strong element. "This should be fun." The guard snickered as he strapped me and Azalea down to a table. **Beginning power enhancer** the machine beeped, and before I could brace myself the agony ripped through me. I heard Azalea scream as the machine began injecting us with a white hot liquid. The treatment was enough on its own. Azalea and I are twins; we can hear each other's thoughts and feel each other's emotions when they're strong enough. The only flaw is that we can also feel each other's pain. So right then the agony was doubled. The treatment went on for what felt like forever. Finally I heard the machine beep **Enhancing cycle complete. Mental and physical readings normal and unchanged.**"Tell me something I want to hear you fucking piece of shit!" The guard bashed his fist against the control board. "What now? The war on the rebels is slowly escalating. We can't take them out without taking half the city with it using our current weapons."

"We'll find a way to take them without taking the city."

"And what do we do with these two?"

"Lock 'em up. We'll figure out something later. Maybe train them as guards." _Ha! Like that would ever happen. I'd rather die than be a part of this!_

_Same here_ I didn't realise that I 'said' that until she replied. "Get them back to their cells. We're done with them for now." The restraints on my ankles came off first and then the one across my ribcage. They always did this now because they know that our powers are based on using our hands, as did most of our kind's powers. I was roughly lifted up as the guards undid the restraints on my hands and the guards put on the cuffs around my hands. Both of us were being held by the guards as the high commander, Rixon, walked in. "Oh I missed the fun." I glared at him with pure hated was getting a rise out of the fire as I felt the heat flow through my veins. "Get the freaks back to their cells. They have no reason to be here still."

"As you wish commander." Then we were pushed back to our cells. When I was thrown, literally, back into my cell I found a bowl of mush sitting on the table in there. I ate it up despite the horrible taste. The moon was shining through the barred window. I lay down on the bed and went to sleep.

I felt Zeltrax's mind go quiet and automatically knew he had fallen asleep. I closed my eyes and let exhaustion overcome me.

My eyes flew open as I heard something at the door. I set my hand out, ready to attack. When the door creaked open I was surprised to see a girl standing there. "Come on, follow me." I took 3 steps outside the cell door and then the hallway went red. "Run!" We dashed down the hallways. Left, right, left, center, it seemed like every hall led to 3 more. Then I smelled it, the scent of water. "Where are we?" I looked around and knew we were standing in a secluded area of Akairaa. The roads were bridges and houses were on platforms. "Keep up."

"My brother. We have to go back for my brother."

"Not now. Later. Now we hide." She looked at the wall for a few seconds then something opened up. "Come." I followed her KACHUNKC! The door slammed behind me. "Where are we going?"

"Patience. You'll know soon." We walked down the long, pitch black hallway. Light appeared in the distance and we were walking toward it. The light turned out to be coming from a room. "Ah Angell back from a raid are we?" a guy with a tool belt that looked like he was a plumber or electrician. "Yes we are Maximus."

He turned around to face us. "We? Oh my apologies miss. I didn't know you were here."

"It's okay. I'm Azalea." I did a little flick of my hand the posed as a wave.

"I'm Angell and this is Maximus."  
"So why'd ya bring her here?"

"She was looked up like an animal."  
"So ya thought she would help. So what does she do?"

"She's an Aqua and Pyro-kinetic."

"Fire and Water? That's a strange combination."  
"Strange but it makes for kick-ass fighting abilities!" I didn't realize the words came out of my mouth until Angell agreed with me. "Come on I'll show you to your room. You'll be staying with me." Angell led me down some tunnels. The room was fairly large and had 2 beds. One was brightly colored with lime green, red and sun yellow, the other was darker with dark blue, forest green, and dark yellow. "Your bed is over there." She pointed to the bright bed. "We can have someone take measurements of you and then we'll get Lillandra to get you some clothes, because you sure can't stay in those. "She looked me up and down referring to the prison clothes that I forgot I had on. "Well I'm never wearing these again because I'm a Freedom Fighter." I looked her in the eyes. "Good to hear."

_**3 months later**_

I looked in the window of the training facility of the Imperial Guards. No matter how many times I saw this scene it will never get easier... Watching Zeltrax train under the very person that caused us so much pain for years. I looked at the scene one last time and jumped down from my view point. _Never again. He's the enemy now. No regrets and no remorse. That was it. I'll stop crying over Zeltrax. He's just another soulless Imperial now. _I turned and walked back toward the base entrance.


	2. 12 Years Later

**Chapter 1: 12 Years Later**

***Zeltrax***

Punishment? How many people think having sex is a punishment? Well I guess this deranged world of experiments on my kind have that effect. "What are you doing? Why am I here? What's happening here?" her voice sounded panicked. Like the day me and Azalea were tormented. "I'm, sorry. I have to do what I'm told. You disobeyed an order and have to be punished." I grabbed her arms. "You'll enjoy this punishment. I know I enjoy giving it." I tied her arms to the wall and tied her legs apart on the bed. "AAHH!" Her scream was shrill and sharp. "What are you doing to me!?" a look of pure terror took over her eyes. "I swear it won't hurt. Much." I tried to gently wrap a tie around her mouth but she kept struggling so I pushed her head against the wall. Hearing a slight crack I reached my hands behind her head and felt something sticky. I looked at my hand and realized I hit her head a little too hard. "Mghtijhghih" she opened her eyes slowly and started flailing her body around trying to scream. "I'll try and make this as enjoyable for you as I can for a punishment." I let a hint of flirtation slip into my voice. I slowly ran my hand down the front of her shirt and let heat radiate into my touch sinjing the front of her top. "Mjghmilm!" she tried struggling again so I dowse her chest with water. "If you stopped struggling this would hurt less." I bent my head down and grabbed her shirt with my teeth. I made one clear rip down the front of her shirt, exposing pale, clear skin. I hooked my nail under the front of her bra and snapped it. She tried flailing again only to end up knocking her head against the wall. While she was unconscious I managed to have some fun getting her skirt off, or should I say ripping her skirt off. After having a little fun while she was unconscious I decided to wake her up. I made some water as cold as I could and dumped it on her head. Her eyes shot open and stared at me. As if trying to make me feel bad about what I was doing. I just smiled and thought about the element of water around my mind. "What are you trying to do?" I looked straight into her eyes and allowed my strong element to flood through my eyes, changing them entirely blue. "You ain't the only one of your kind sweetie." I ran my hand down her now naked body. Slowing momentarily at her breasts and teasing her pale nipple with my teeth making it go ridged. Her moan was obvious as she tried to disguise it with a growl whilst glaring whilst glaring at me. "You know you're enjoying this." I teased her other nipple and kissed down the line from her belly button. She kept trying to glare at me while I kissed her but her body betrayed her. She would go taunt with one touch, limp with another. I licked every sensetive area and slowly drew my fingers to her pleasure spot. I toyed with her for a while hearing her moans and feeling her try to pry free. Finally I inched one finger inside her, she felt wet and very tight. I explored every inch of her before sliding another finger inside. I just wanted to play for a while. Hearing her moan while she tried to fight against the pleasure. When I knew I could penetrate without hurting her too bad I withdrew my fingers from inside her decided to just lick it off. I knew she was watching everything I did so I tried to disgust her with that. I watched her face twist in horror when I undid the bottom of the armor I wore. "I'll make this enjoy able, at least for me." I rubbed my dick across her clit as I toyed with her. She moaned and pushed towards me, then suddenly her eyes shot open and she tried pulling away. "You know you want me inside you." I lightly blew in her ear and slowly entered her body. She moaned and tried to scream. I pushed farther in, feeling something wet gush around my shaft. "Oops popped it. Well I guess you're not innocent anymore." I smiled and started sliding in and out of her. Pleasure flooded through my body. I looked her in the eyes and saw a mix of pain, pleasure and sadness I increased the speed of my thrusting and the depth I penetrated. "How does that feel for you?" I pushed a little harder and she moaned loudly. She shot her eyes at me and glare, trying to pull away. I pushed deeper and looked into her eyes again. Then suddenly everything went black.

***Azalea* #1 hour earlier#**

My hands glowed with the power of fire. The guards hated us for more than one reason. "Fall back they're calling reinforcements!" I heard Angell shout from behind me. Shooting the fire at the ground in front of them to create a wall of blue and red fire raging between us. "Get that fire out now." I heard one of the guards shout as I turned to run after Angell and the others. Angell is our squad leader. She may not be the oldest or anything but in the Freedom Fighters it's the qualities that turn you into a leader, not the experience. She was lifting the sewer grate to our underground base as I tore around the corner. I jumped down and slightly rolled my ankle. The squad reached the underground base and was greeted by some others. "How did it go?" Maximus asked us when we returned. "It was a success." Angell's excitement and happiness was dead to all but our squad. Our squad wasn't very big, but we had something not many others had; superpowers. The other members of our squad are Teshome, Kairis, Tetra, Hovalia, Magana and Realta. Kiairis was your typical earth wielder, bright green eyes and light brown hair, and never wanted to resort to violence. Tetra of the other hand was an ice and wind cross-breed. First of all there are 5 typed of wielders. Wielders are what you call someone who can manipulate the elements; it's also what you call someone who has only one element in their blood. Cross-breeds are those that have 2 elements in their blood that are equally as powerful. Cross-dominant are those that have 2 elements but one is stronger. Finally there are the ones with 3 or more elements. Elemental dominant are ones that have 3 or more elements, but one element stands out. Multicross are the final and most rare kind. They have 4 or more elements that are all equally as powerful. Tetra was an ice and wind cross-breed. She looked like a violent goddess with her ice blue eyes that are filled with hatred toward everyone but the Freedom Fighters. Tetra's wild, animalistic orange and blue streaked hair defined her wind heritage nicely. Hovalia is a rare sight. She's a stone element and water element. Her deep blue eyes were hardened and cold from war. The grey-brown color of her hair makes her look much older than she actually is. Magona is her sister. They were opposites in personality and looks but the best of friends. Magona had the same elements as her sister. Her eyes are a bright grey and always filled with happiness, even in the darkest of times. Her blue hair was the same color as Hovalia's eyes. Teshome is the rarest of us all. He's a multicross of storm, telekinetic, ice and stone. Realta is a mental ninja. That's what we call wielders who are a cross-breed of telepathic and telekinetic. Finally we have Angell. She's an electric-dominant with some earth and ice thrown into the mix. Her eyes are a bright ice blue-plant green cross. Her hair is a blazing blonde that has a wild-like look to it, then me. I'm a cross-fire. I have red hair with blue highlights that tell my fire and water heritage. The squad is referred to as "Hellfire." That's what we are called during battle planning and for meetings. "Angell, I need you to help me with a little project." Maximus motioned for Angell to follow him. She nodded and followed her heeled boots clicked as she walked across the cement floor. I noticed the base was getting a little cold so I went around warming up the heaters and blazing fires for a few seconds. After an hour of walking from room to room and knocking on doors I found the furnace. I wanted to make it the perfect temperature all around the base. I was so forced on the temperature I didn't feel Zeltrax's emotions until it was too late. As my emotions flared with Zeltrax's the fire did the same. I felt the room getting hotter and hotter, but I couldn't stop it. I heard the sound of heavy boots falling. As I struggled to breath I felt a sharp pain in my arm, then I slipped into the welcome darkness of the sedative.

***Angell***

Even after Tetra sent her blizzard through the vents it was still a little hot. _**Hellfire please report to the battle room. Hellfire to the battle room. **_I was on the other side of the compound and as the leader I shouldn't be the one who's late. Even in the 2 inch heeled boots I wore I could still move fast. When I reached the doors I was slightly out of breath. Pressing my hand against the wall I absorbed a little electricity making the light above my head flicker a couple times. Feeling energized I opened the door to the battle room at find all the squad leaders and the leader of the rebellion standing there. My squad walked in not long after me. "Hellfire, so nice of you to join us so quickly." Sabratia motioned to the other leaders. C'herrel; Cambata's leader, "Leo"; Tyrant's leader, Magnem; Scath's leader, Gentren; Palsyth's leader, Haidei; Kartia's leader and Cyran; Rentor's leader. "It was our pleasure Sabby." I took my seat at the War Table, my squad standing behind me. "What's this all about?" Tetra's usual temper and impatience showing. "You would be wise to hold your tounge in the presence of the leader, freak!" C'herrel's gruff voice had a threatening undertone to it. Now not everyone at the rebellion was as open-minded about my kind as Sabby. C'herrel is the leader of a squad for that reason; most people who are opposed to my kind are in his squad. Most; but a fair amount are spread out in amongst the other squads. "Get that stick out of your ass already! If you think that way then you should go join the guards!" I retorted before Tetra could open her mouth. "If I wanted to join the guards I would have done so years ago. And like your one to talk abomination! Your kind shouldn't even exist, let alone have the right to speak to a superior being that way."

"If you're a superior being then I'm glad I'm an 'abomination'"

"You'd love being normal wouldn't you. You can't even walk in a food market without having guards on you!"

"At least I can take care of myself!" I could feel my hair starting to flare out. I could feel the elements in my blood clash.

"I can handle myself just fine!" He slammed his hand onto the table.

"Oh yeah. You were looking reeeal fine last week when your squad was ambushed! How did you get out again?" I pretended to think for a few seconds. "Oh that's right! My squad had to save your shit-for-brains men from being blown up!" My voice was rising and my Southern Kiiako drawl started coming out in my voice. "We were doing just fine until you showed up!"

"Yeah until my squad came and actually ended the battle!" I could feel my hair flare out even more and my hand felt like it was on fire. I shivered from the raw power I could feel. "That's enough C'herrel. You owe Hellfire yours, and your squad's, life. In any case you're starting to piss her off and give me a headache." I looked down at where her gaze rested. I then realized a small coat of ice had formed under my hand. I took a deep breath and sat down again. I was mad at C'herrel and at the same time embarrassed to have lost control like that in front of my squad. Control; that's all it was about for me, Control. The elements I have in my blood are powerful and they make a deadly combination, but they react with each other. I have to keep my emotions in check or my powers were as unpredictable as an earth quake. Sabby was quick to catch on and almost immediately after I sat down the meeting began. It was just typical shit until we came to the guards. "That's why I called your whole squad in Angell. I need you to rescue and recruit as many of the prisoners as possible. There are quite a few but with Lillandra's help you should be able to get in, free the prisoners and get out before they notice." "Roger Sabby. We'll collect Lilly and leave tonight. Realta won't have to be there much longer."

"Good. As for the rest of you I need the guards forces divided in every direction. Combata, you're going to hit the Northern Rig. Kortia, your attacking the Upper West Side; nothing too fancy just drop a bombs into the fountain and around the square. That should get their attention. Scath, I need you to bomb the energy storage unit on the city outskirts. Palsyth I need to have you blowing up the Eastern Storage Houses. Tyrant and Rentor, you're going to cause some commotion outside the Fortress. Make it big and loud. You'll provide the main distraction for Hellfire.

"ROGER!" All of the voices in the room chorused. We walked out of the meeting room and all went in our respective directions. Tonight was going to be a firework display of explosions. I grabbed Azalea from the infirmary before we headed out. If there were fireworks we were going to need someone to light the fuse.

***Zeltrax***

As the world came into view the first thing I noticed was that I was lying on a bed. Second I realized I wasn't staring at the roof of the punishment chamber. "General it is good to see you are awake." I know that voice off by heart; Rixon. The commander of the guards and the one who made it his personal mission to make my life a living hell. I pushed myself up and propped myself on my forearms. "What happened?" I was seriously confused as fuck. "I feel like I was just hit by a cruiser... more than once." The cruisers are the big, bulky hovers you see with the scroll and crossed swords on the wings and doors. "I would like to know what happened also."

"How long has it been?"

"You've only be out for about two hours." Almost two hours _what happened to Azalea?_ The thought came unbidden to my mind. Even though Azalea left me for dead in the prison here there's still a part of my mind that gives a shit about her. "General I must remind you that we still don't know the cause of your black out. It would be wise for you to stay focused."

"I know that Commander!"

"Good. I would also like to remind you are under my command. If you disobey a direct order I have the authority to use extreme measures." I pushed myself to sit up on the edge of the bed. "I am well aware of that Commander. As you should know by now I am fully capable of obeying orders." I turned to face him and at that moment I wanted nothing more than to drown him in his own blood; but I felt I would only bring myself more suffering than he ever could. I heard an explosion from far off. A guard came in, panting heavily and looking more than slightly scared. "Commander! General! Our forces are spread too thin! We cannot call in any one to help!" Without a second thought I leapt off the infirmary bed and grabbed my gun, which was resting by the door way. I ran down the halls and toward the prison cells. "General! The battle is at the front gates! General!" I heard Commander Rixon yelling down the hall. I didn't care; the explosions and attacks were distractions. I knew their main target was the prisoners, always playing the heroes. As I approached the final hallway I heard the sound of irons doors squeaking open and the occasional one busted off its hinges. Not wasting another second I started running as fast as I could. The heavy, metal boots hitting the metal flooring below with such a force my footsteps sounded like gunshots.

***Azalea***

Gunshots! Wait, not quite. "Angell take these three back to base. I'll hold off the guards!" she nodded after a moment and motioned for them to follow her. They ran off in the opposite direction of me. I summoned my element and got in an offensive stance. As the gunshots got closer the lights went out. _Angell shorted out the power_ I thought more for security than as to what happened. The gunshots stopped and I sent a fireball toward the way I heard the sound. The light of the fire illuminated the hallway just enough to see the source of the noise. What I saw was a person, not just anyone though; Zeltrax. "Long time no see... Sister."

"Zeltrax!" My voice filled with hatred and shock at the same time. "I'm glad to see you still remember me.' I boosted the power of the flames and made my body give off a glowing aura that lit up the small hall we were standing in. let's finish this!" I charged at him.


End file.
